


Books and Boys

by CumberBitchAllTheWay, Dead_Damara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberBitchAllTheWay/pseuds/CumberBitchAllTheWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Damara/pseuds/Dead_Damara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Sammy and Jess wanted a book. A harmless book, A Tale of Three Towns by that Dick guy. Dean found a new book, and a new boy. A story of books and adorable relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please Dean? I can't just walk away from Jess, she needs cuddles." Sam wants me to buy him some book at his favourite store.  
"Yeah Dean, I need cuddles. College stress is hard!" Jess clings to Sammy. Jess is his girlfriend, has been for a long time now. She was in a house fire earlier in their relationship, causing all the sickly looking scars she has on her body.  
"Oh fine, what book do you need Sam?" I give in, Jess and him have been working hard. They both deserve a break from the Stanford expectations.  
"A Tale of Two Cities, it's by Charles Dickens. Please, please, remember his last name correctly Dean." Sam laughs, probably hoping I won't butcher his last name.  
"No promises Sammy" I give him a grin and am at the doorway in a flash. "And try to be done doin' your girl before I get back!" I joke, walking out the door to my baby, the Impala. I open the door easily and slide in, revving the engine and enjoying the bliss of the motor's purr.  
Before I know it the tape I had in is almost over and I reached the book store. "Okay" I say to myself, "A Tale of Two Cities." I keep repeating the title in my head before I forget it.  
After about 10 minutes of searching and getting lost in my thoughts, a cold hand taps me on the shoulder. I jump and yelp, startled.  
"Oh uh hello there!" My cheeks are a bit red as I look at the shorter man who startled me.  
"I was just wondering if you needed any help sir?" He asks, his bright blue eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah, I do actually. I'm looking for a book, A Tale of Three Towns by that Dick guy." The dark haired stranger holds in a laugh, his face starting to go red.  
"A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens?" He questions, making me feel like an idiot.  
"Oh, yeah that!" I rub the back of my neck and chuckle nervously.  
"Aren't you smart?" I joke as I watch how serious his face is while searching for that book.  
"Here it is" The man hands me the book, leading me to a small register in the front of the store. "That is all you needed right?" He asks me as he types something into the register.  
"Yeah, unless you know any good Sci-Fi books? Monsters and demons are the coolest" I grin, looking the guy in the eyes.  
"Hmm, actually we have a couple copies of this up here 'The Mangler' by Stephen King, It seems to meet your criteria"  
He explains what it's about as he pulls out the book.  
"Thanks man" I grin in his direction, his smile in response seemingly the cutest thing ever.  
"Not a problem at all." He writes something on the back of the receipt and slides it into the book for Sammy. I just assume it's the signature thing and take the books, waving and tripping on my feet since I was paying little attention to anything but that man.  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! I'm home with your damn book!" Sam meets me at the door.  
"Thanks Dean, you're the best." He smiles, taking the receipt out and pausing when he looks at it. "Who's Castiel?" Sam questions in a condescending voice.  
"Wait what?" I try to grab the receipt but he just backs away.  
"I sent you for a book not to flirt with people working there Dean!" Sam burst into laughter.  
"SAMMY! Give me that I need that number!" I practically jump on him, knocking us both down on the hard wood flooring of Sam's house. When Jess hears the loud bang she runs into the hallway, almost knocking over a lamp and a table.  
"Are you two okay?" She exclaims worriedly.  
"Yeah just fine Jessie-Bear." Sam grins her way, upside-down with my sitting on his torso.  
"One, don't call me that. And two, I heard the conversation, give Dean this guy's number." Jess just leans over Sam with her hands on her hips.  
"Fine." He hands me the receipt and I make a run for it before he changes his mind.  
"Thanks Sammy!!" I bellow from the next room, unlocking my phone and smiling to myself about the screensaver of Sam, Jess, and myself. After making a new contact in my phone I excitedly shoot him a text.  
'Hey Castiel, it's Dean. The guy from the book store.'  
I lay down on the couch as I wait for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV

The store gets really busy after the attractive man with the beautiful green eyes leaves,so I can't check my phone to see if he texted me yet. Or at all.

What if he doesn't text at all? What if he doesn't date men? What if he's creeped out now, and never comes back? I am such an idiot!

I shake these thoughts off as I climb into my car and pull my phone out. " text message from unknown number" I open it.

"Hi castiel, it's Dean. The guy from the book store."

It looks like my worrying was all for not.

" Hello, dean. I apologize for not responding sooner, the shop got very busy."

Not even a minute later, he texts back.

" Hehe, that's cool. I was wondering...."

What?! What where you wondering Dean?!?

" Yes Dean?"

This time he takes several minutes to respond. Each second seems more agonizing than the last. 

"Do u have any more books by that Steven king guy?"

I feel my stomach sink to my feet.

"Yes I do, Dean."

Seconds later.

" Great! I'll come 2 the store 2morrow!"

" Ok, see you then."

Despite the disappointment, I have butterflies in my abdomen at the thought of seeing that man again. At the same time, I'm very nervous.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up excited to go to that book store. Sure I'm excited for the books, but that guy working there, Castiel, is a huge plus. The things I would do to that....wait what no nope I am not falling for that boy yet. I've known him for a day, I can't be this obsessed, right?  
After sliding on a leather jacket over my shirt I am ready to go. I try to make a quiet escape, but of course Sam has to wake up.  
"Dean?" He calls into the hallway in a groggy voice. "That you?"  
"No it's a demon leave me alone" I joke, opening the door.  
"Where are you going man?" He asks me.  
"To get a book, see you later." I quickly respond, trying to leave.  
"Dude you are totally going to see that book guy! Castiel right?" He is too excited about this.  
"Yes yes I'm going to see him, can I leave now?" I just wanna get out the door.  
"Yeah alright fine. See you later Dean!" He grins and winks. "Go get some tail dude." He just laughs as I glare and blush in his direction.

"Very nice to see you again Dean." I hear a deep voice as I enter the shop. Then meet the eyes of a certain dark haired man.  
"Hey Cas" I give him a wide smile and walk over to him. "So what books do you recommend today?"  
I ask, eager to start conversation.  
"Whoah there cowboy, slow down." He chuckles and keeps talking. "Did you finish 'The Mangler' yet?" He questions.  
"Well no, not yet. I'm halfway through though." I lean on the counter, noticing the lack of people since its only nine in the morning.  
"Let us take this one book at a time, alright Dean?" Castiel says, smirking.  
"Okay okay, I can manage that." I smile, deciding to be a bit daring.  
"How about when I finish this book we get together and talk about it?" I'm just begging him in my head to say yes, he can't just refuse a date when he gave me his number right? Right?  
"I would love to Dean, how about you call me when you finish it. Sound like a plan?" Cas smiles sweetly, and I pray that he picked up on it being a date.  
"Definitely, talk to you then!" I'm excited like a teenager that just touched hit first boob.  
"Oh and Dean..." He beckons me closer with his finger, making me think he's going to whisper something in my ear. But he does something quite different, he quickly kisses me on the cheek. My cheeks go red and my eyes widen as I move back to my original spot.  
"CASTIEL!" I jump as a dark blonde guy with Amber eyes yells, then jogs out from the back of the store.  
"Oh, hello Gabriel." Cas says to the shorty before he turns back to me. "Sorry about my brother Dean, he doesn't exactly have an indoor voice sometimes."  
"Two things. One, I totally just saw that. And two, I need help moving books around back there." The man named Gabriel waves to me and gets Castiel to follow to the back.  
"See you later Dean!" He smiles and then gives Gabriel his full attention. I hum Sam and I's jam song, Carry on Wayward Son, as I make my way to the black beauty of the Impala.


	4. Chapter 4

" Soooooo..." Gabriel says, nudging me with his shoulder. I sigh.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"Who was the pretty boy?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

" That was Dean." I respond, already feeling irritated with the conversation. I love Gabriel, he's the best older brother you could ask for, but he can be quite nosy sometimes.

" Well I know that!" He practically shouts, " But why where you making out with him?!"

" I was not making out with him! It was just a small kiss!" I say, flustered. " And that's none of your business!"

" Fine, don't tell me." He pouts.

We go back to arranging the books.

 

It's nearly midnight, and I'm still struggling to fall asleep. I can't stop thinking about Dean. I've considered texting him, but it's far to late at night for that.

Just as that thought forms in my head, I hear the ding-a-ling that means I have received a text. It's from Dean. Of course.

" I finished the book! :)"

" Dean, are you aware that it is midnight?"

He responds moments later.

"Yeah, sorry :(. I just couldn't w8 2 c u ;)"

I can't help the faint blush that rushes to my cheeks as I read the message.

"Well, if you would still like to discuss the novel, we could meet at the cafe next to my store."

It barely takes him a second to respond.

"Yes! How's 12:30 sound?"

"That sounds good Dean, I'll see you there."

"C u there!"

I grin as I set my phone down and lay back down on the bed. I'm going on a date. With Dean. Tomorrow. Gabe will never shut up about this one.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm practically jumping for joy when 12:00 rolls by.  
"Dean, you look like you're gonna have a freak attack, you okay?" Sam asks, referring to my awkwardly huge grin and quiet laughs I give while not being able to sit still.  
"I'm fine, I just have a date with Cas at 12:30!" I chuckle when I realise I need to calm the hell down.  
"Well you better get going, it's already 12:10..." Sam grins "you better give me ALL the details!" Sam winks at me, making me blush.  
"Whatever, see you later Sammy!" I grin, jogging out to the Impala. 

"Sorry I'm late Cas." I tell him as I sit down, it's only 5 minutes after but I still feel bad.  
"It's quite alright Dean." He says with a deep chuckle that makes my cheeks red. Before I can say anything else a waitress comes over.  
"Hey there Mr. Novak" she says in a voice that was obviously trying to be seductive, but a bit too obvious to be hot.  
"Hello uh...." He quickly reads her name tag. "Meg"  
"What will you two have?" She asks, pulling out a note pad.  
"I'll have just a black coffee, what about you Cas?" I place my order and ask for his.  
"I'll have decaf with a bit of cream and sugar." He smiles in her direction, looking adorable.  
"Thank Christo she left." I laugh softly as she makes her way to the coffee machine.  
"Yeah, she is a bit...I don't know but it's something" Cas gets a bit lost in his thoughts. "Anyways, how did you like the book?" This one simple question leads to a long, long, comversation about 'The Mangler'. In the middle of our talk the woman, Meg, brought our drinks and headed to other tables. The conversation lasted a long time with so much to talk about. 

"Oh wow Cas." Our conversation had drifted off and the coffees long done. "It's already three and as much as I hate to go...I should probably go check on Sammy. This was fun though!" I grin at him.  
"You're right, this was a great date Dean. I really want to kiss you, but P.D.A. Isn't very appropriate now is it?" He chuckles, holding my hand quickly. "I'll walk you to your car." He decides, leading me out of the cafe. Once we get to the Impala we chat for a few minutes.

"Alright Cas, so I'll talk to you later okay?" I smile happily.  
"Of course!" He grins like a little kid on Christmas morning. I can't hold my feelings in for this boy much longer, I let my guard down for a moment and quickly peck him on the cheek.  
"Bye Cas!" I grin as I get in the car and make my way to the house.  
But that's when I start thinking. Thinking about a certain man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. I yell curses at myself when I can't get him out of my head. I might just be falling in love...

"SAMMY!!!!" I yell as I run in the house, I have no idea what to do!


	6. Chapter 6

Even after Dean drives away, I'm still standing there, my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

The date was great, Dean seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say, and I certainly found his banter interesting. The kiss was a bit unexpected, but I felt giddy afterward.

It was so different, being with Dean. So easy. Not at all like the anxiety of my normal relationships. I think I might be falling for this man. The thought was a little scary; I had never been in love before.I think I could get used to it, though.

The first thing I do when I get home is call Gabe. He's still at the shop though, so it doesn't surprise me that he doesn't pick up until the fourth ring.

" Hey, Cassie!"he shouts into the phone.I can hear the quiet chatter of our coffee shop in the background.

" Hello Gabriel, I need some advice."

" About what? Is it that Dean guy? I bet it is!"

I sigh

" Yes, it's about Dean."I mutter.

" Ooh! What is it?"

" Well......" I trail off, not exactly sure how to put my emotions into words without Gabe spontaneously combusting. "I really, really like him. In fact I think I might love him."

" What?!?" Gabriel yells so loudly I almost drop the phone, " But you've only known him for a few days!"

" I know, I know, but....... there's just something about him. Okay?"

" Fine," Gabriel sighs " But this better not turn out like Balthazar did."

I wince at the mention of my ex. We where together for almost two years, but one day he just disappears. Moves to London without so much as a goodbye. It broke my heart, and Gabe knows that.

" It won't turn out like Balthazar. I'm sure of it. Dean's not that kind of person." I hope. No, he's not. I know it.

" Alright Castiel, I trust your judgment. " Gabe says " I'll text you later."

" Okay, thanks Gabe. Bye."

"Bye" The line goes dead. I hang up.

I hear a ding-a-ling and glance at my phone. It's from Dean.

" hi cas ;)"

I can't help but smile, and I'm more sure than ever. Dean is a good man, and I am falling in love with him. God help me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's perspective

Gabriel glanced down at his watch and frowned, Castiel was late. Cas was never late!

He pulled his phone out, and dialed the long-since memorized number. It rang twice before Cas picked up.

" Hello? Gabe?" Cas asked in a voice even more gravely than usual.

" Hi Cassie! You sound like shit, are you okay?"

Cas moaned in response, he really sounded terrible.

" I think I'm sick."he mumbled.

" Well in that case, stay home and rest." Gabriel answered.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" Alright, thank you." Castiel hung up.

Gabriel put his phone back in his pocket just as another costumer walked in. It was Dean.

" Hi," he said glancing around "You're Cas' brother right? Gabe?"

" That's me!" Gabriel answered

" Do you know where he is?" Dean asked, sounding a bit nervous.

" He's at home sick, but I'll tell him to text you when he feels better."

A concerned expression washed over Dean's face.

" He's okay, right?" He all but demanded.

" Yeah, he's just not feeling great, he'll be fine." Gabe answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, good. I guess I'll go now."

Dean was just about to leave, when one last thing occurred to Gabriel.

" Oh, and Dean?" He called out.

" Yeah?"

" If you brake my brother's heart, I'll make you wish you had never been born, got it?"

Dean paled.

" I got it"

" Good"

With that, Dean left the store and Gabriel went about his business.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Books and Boys  
I quickly send Cas a text after a long, long, talk with Sammy about love and feelings. He told me just to do what I feel is the best, so I'm gonna keep it up with Castiel. After some time with my thoughts Cas finally responds.  
'Hey there Dean! I had such a great time, is it too early to plan another date?'  
I internally squealed at the second line of his text.  
'I had a great time too! And it's never 2 early 4 another date.'  
'Oh really? That's amazing! Would you want to go out to dinner next Friday?'  
'That would be fun, around 8 sound good?'  
'That sounds perfect Dean!'  
'Alright! Talk to u later!'

"Dean...what is wrong with you?" He laughs, regarding to my current position on the couch where I'm grinning and hugging a pillow tightly.  
"I have another date with Cas!" I exclaim, excited.  
"Dude that's awesome!" He grins sitting with me.  
"I really do think this guy is the one Sam." I'm on cloud nine over here, a high I don't know how to get out of.  
"I have to get to class now, so I'll see you later Dean" Sammy blows me a sarcastic kiss and walks out the door to the Impala.   
"He is damn lucky I didn't make him get his own car..." I think aloud, chuckling to myself.  
"Uh...Dean are you talking to yourself?" Jess gives me a look filled with concern. I just start laughing as she giggles at me.  
"I'm sane I swear" I get out between my laughs.  
Many days have passed, okay no that's a lie it's been like three days. But anyways, that date with Cas has finally rolled around. He texts me as I'm getting ready and tightening my tie.   
"Hey Dean, make sure you are ready. I'll be there in 10!"  
I get excited from the text I receive.   
"Definitely, see you then ;)"   
After deciding what tie to wear and which cologne to put on Castiel knocked on the door.   
"I'll get it!" I hear Sammy yell down the hall.  
"No wait Sam I-" before I can get to the door Sam is already greeting Cas.   
"So, you must be the ever so popular Castiel?" He asks, smiling and looking him over.   
"That I am, I presume you are Sam?" He questions smiling and waving at me as I walk into view.  
"That I am, well I'll let you two go on your date." He grins and walks away as I go out the door with Cas.  
"Well hopefully this will be fun Dean!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously late update :(

I had walked to Dean's apartment; it wasn't that far away, so we opt to take his car to the restaurant.

As we walk in, I notice that Dean seems to feel a little uncomfortable, as do I. This place is much nicer than I had anticipated. The carpets are a dark red, the lighting dim, in the way if fancy restaurants. Dean looks hopelessly out of place in his jeans (which I still have no objections to, they fit him very nicely) and even my slacks seem underdressed.

" Hey, uh...... Cas?" He starts, sounding a bit apprehensive.

" Yes Dean?"

He bites his lip, " Can we maybe... go someplace else? Please?"

I smile, feeling a bit relieved, I had been about to suggest the same thing. " Of course Dean, where would you like to go?"

He grins. "Oh, I think I have an idea."

"What would that be?"

More grinning; "You'll see."

I sigh, I've never been a fan of surprises, but I trust Dean enough to let him lead me back to the car and drive me God knows where.

\---

About 15 minutes of driving, chatting, and discussing whether or not the Beatles are superior to Led Zeppelin (an opinion of mine that Dean certainly did not agree with) we pulled up to a bar/diner called the "Roadhouse" that looked much more our forte.

"Your gonna love this place Cas, " he said grinning again, Dean really does have a nice smile "I know the owner and she's awesome. Plus they have great burgers."

Well, I do love burgers.


End file.
